


Disney Princesses, ASSEMBLE!

by wickedtrue



Category: Disney Princesses Superheroes - kruegan
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedtrue/pseuds/wickedtrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lady Mulan, you can not have a lightsaber."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Princesses, ASSEMBLE!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/gifts).



Superella pressed two gloved fingers against her temple and closed her eyes. "Lady Mulan, you can not have a lightsaber. The team can not have matching lightsabers. There will be no lightsabers."

Lady Mulan wrinkled her nose across the round table. "I think it will prompt team bonding."

Without looking up from her phone, Snow White muttered, "You have electric martial arts powers. Why do you need a laser sword?" Superella narrowed her eyes and the phone shorted out in Snow White's hand. The White Knight huffed, flashed her fangs, and pulled out her ipod.

Ranger Aurora spoke up, "I think--"

"No giant robots!" the entire table shouted.

Aurora blew her hair away from her eyes. "Well, see if YOU can save London from a radioactive, alien dinosaur on your own next time!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could have written more! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
